moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Runes of Nalgonas
The''' Runes of Nalgonas (often referred to as the '''Texts of the True-Sighted) are a set of writings in Titan language, held by a Titan-worshipping cult that was vanquished years ago. They are under the possession of Thran Craghammer. Though they are convenient in size for mortals, these are massive runed tablets even in the hands of a mortal. It is presumed that they were originally written by a Titan of some sort, and shrunken to this size for mortal convenience. Aside from what the Organization knows, these are, in fact, the Runes of Nalgonas, a Titan from many years ago. Writings (In Titan Language) Part I On this world, held close within corruption, it has been deemed necessary to create structures to contain the threats of this young world within the earth. Their corruption has weakened our creations, and created mortal beings of organic body. Perhaps, by sealing away the ultimate threat, further corruption will be prevented. The structures shall be used to contain those that are not meant to be destroyed; the Seven-Headed one fell, only to curse the land upon which it breathed its last. It is very much possible that to destroy these creatures is to destroy the world. Containment is the only option left. Part II Installations have been constructed to contain these evil threats. Yogg-Saron, the Fiend of a Thousand Faces, was imprisoned indefinitely within the newly created structure of Ulduar. The Watchers there are to be guided by Loken. In the meantime, there is another, notable threat, one of the Old Ones' minions, who has been called "Gl'nygoth". l do not wish to entertain the thought of what might happen should it die upon the earth of this world. Part III Y'shaarj, the Seven-Headed beast, died some time ago. However, in hopes of preventing the spread of the Old One's corruption, the heart of the beast was sealed away within the southern lands of the world. The Watcher, Norushen, has been assigned the task of sealing away the heart's chamber. Despite the efforts of the Pantheon, the corruption of the land yet linger. Malevolent beings, composed only of darkness, roam the cursed soil. I can only hope that a time will come in which we may be rid of this darkness. Part IV At long last, the moment has come. The Hand of the Highfather, created by the Highfather himself, has been gifted unto me to purge this dark and corrupted earth of its evil. I hold his hand in mine, and the power of the Highfather surges forth in a wave, destroying the darkness that Y'shaarj had wrought. Satisfied with my works, I presented the device to the Highfather once again, though he has specified that I am to keep it within my sight. Perhaps there is still use for this device, after all. And yet, as I leave the once-cursed land, I cannot help but feel that I may not have purged the darkness, only put it to sleep. Part V The evil minion of the deeps has been captured and imprisoned within the newly created installation, Uldanas. I, with the Hand of the Highfather in my possession, have been assigned as the Watcher of Uldanas, to forever guard the prison of this foul creature. I do not understand what I feel as I take my place within the chambers of Uldanas. I feel a sense of reluctance, as if I sense not that I am the Warden, but that I am the Prisoner. Part VI I have spent many years here in the secluded prison. Curiosity took hold, however, and I ventured for a time to where numerous things wandered the land. These were once our creations. Once earthen in form, they have become organic, with flesh for skin, rather than earth. Once again, I held the Hand of the Highfather (who has long since departed this world, with the rest of the Pantheon), and let the power go forth. To my surprise, the flesh creatures beheld me, and, before my eyes, turned into stone figures. They began to move, as constructs of the Titans, but they now became the earth. I am pleased with these results. I now see that I can, truly, reverse the corruption of the Old Ones. And yet, despite this, I am confined to the prison of Uldanas. Perhaps it would be wiser to remain within the structure until the Pantheon returns. Part VII I do not understand. The installation of Ulduar, made to contain an Old God, is kept by Watchers. So why, in a prison containing a minion, must I, an Aesir, watch over this prison? Surely, the Pantheon has its reasons, but why would they keep them from me? I must learn for myself. I cannot be confined to this prison so long as my own brothers and sisters remain elsewhere. I will begin the construction of a Watcher for the prisoner, and hopefully provide the means to contain the threat, should it escape. I, Nalgonas, must return to my brethren. Trivia and Revisions *Initially, the Texts were translated. However, they have been changed to mostly untranslated works. Category:Artifacts Category:Documents Category:Titan